


The Avengers: Lightning Red

by Bad_NotFound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And he's a little shit, Angst, Anxiety, BDSM, Begging, Blood and Injury, But here we go bear with me, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom Wanda Maximoff, Edging, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jesus I have no idea what to put for these tags tbh, Masochism, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Not really Age Play but uh reader acts like a child, OH wanda is G!P, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Overprotective dad Tony, Peter is like your bother, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Romance, Rough Sex, Soft sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony is like your father figure, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Voice Kink, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, alright here are the actual tags, and no civil war cuz we want peace here, and overprotective Wanda, basically wanda has a dick yk, choking ofc, degrading, for now, like I mean A LOT, lots of dirty talk, lots of smut, much teasing, no such thing as infinity war or endgame, not too many tho, now to the sex tags, okay go reader now you horny basters, okay thats it bye, overprotective clint too tho, oversimulation, pietro is a bitch, reader is 15, sorry uh also the reader has super speed, story will be explained in the beginning for you slow mfs, sub Reader, thats all the tags, uh aunt may is simply just non existent, vision is a little bitch, wanda is 17 here, wanda is in love af, we dont like him here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_NotFound/pseuds/Bad_NotFound
Summary: Your life wasn't the easiest, to be honest. You lost your family at the age four, only for a man who goes by the name Tony Stark to take you and another boy in to raise you both as his own children.Eleven years later here you were, standing in front of the Avengers tower with your bother, Peter, both of you ready to become apart of the Avengers, Mr. Stark has been getting you two ready for.But now you're realizing that maybe being apart of the Avengers isn't the only thing you want now. It's a certain, auburn haired girl who caught your attention the second you both made eye contact.As it said in the tags (If you even read them) This book is 60% smut and like 40%. This book does contain some Triggers, and I will make sure to put a TW at the beginning if it's needed in a chapter.Also as I said this book is G!P Wanda (Girl Penis basically) and involves lots of kinks. Hope you enjoy! <3
Relationships: Clint Barton & Reader, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts & Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161





	1. Don’t Let Me Down- The Chainsmokers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to the beginning of this book and I recommend you read this if you want a better understanding for anything or want to see what the TW's are
> 
> This book will involve many things like:  
> Sexual content  
> Blood and injury  
> Mentions of Self-harm  
> Mentions of Suicidal thoughts  
> Many underage things like for example, underage sex, drinking, ect.  
> Mature Language (Pls behave)  
> And that's it I think.
> 
> Alright here we go to explain this story 
> 
> Basically so I don't spoil the small plot, Tony Stark is the readers legal guardian, but to the reader he's like a father figure to them, so is Peter. They're both still in high school because their 15 and young af lol, Peter was abandoned as a baby in this story so Tony took him in first and then reader yk, also he is Spiderman already fyi. Peter and the Reader obviously know about the Avengers already, but Tony has tried to change the subject every time it's brought up around the two. The Reader also has super speed as a cause of a failed experiment at like the age of 6 so you've had powers for a solid 9 years and you know how to work them hella well.  
> Wanda in this story is 17, but she's already apart of the Avengers and welly trained, don't wanna forget that Pietro is also alive and well in this story also being apart of the Avengers lol. 
> 
> Uh, if there is anything you would like for me to clear up just comment down below and I'll explain to you as best as I can, loves.
> 
> This is a second warning that this story is G!P Wanda Maximoff and Fem!Reader. So pls don't complain in the comments, jesus.
> 
> I think that's really it. All I have to say is enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it babes.

_“Mr. Stark over here!” A construction worker called out, his voice bouncing along the walls of the crumbled building they were standing in. “Lift it up!”_

_They all looked at him, pure confusion lacing their facial expressions._

_“Sir? H-how—“_

_“You heard me! Use all your power to lift it, come on!” He told them, his voice raising so they would listen._

_Over three of the men grounded their feet and began trying their hardest to lift up the cemented ceiling._

_Tony kept his eyes straight forward as he stood back a little, waiting to see what would be under the rummage and it wasn’t at all what was expected._

_“Hold it. Hold it!” He said, his foot stepping into the small space as his hand kept on the top. The men grunted, trying their best to hold up the heavy cement._

_Then he saw it. Two small kids, probably younger than five years old. It was one girl and one boy, they seemed to look identical and that brought Tony to think if they were sister and brother._

_He sure as hell didn’t waste any more time before grabbing one kid and handing the boy to one of the men who were helping him, grabbing the young girl after._

_There was a small shake when the cement was dropped back down to the ground heavily._

_“Take them somewhere safe” his voice sounded concerned, but it wasn’t at the same time._

_More time passed as Tony and the rest of the construction team tried searching for more survivors, anybody they could find in order to help, mainly he was looking for anyone who was in search of two very young children and or would be worried deeply about two young kids._

_There was nobody else who survived the wreckage._

_“Hey buddy, where are those kids I told you to bring somewhere safe.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. He wanted to know._

_“Over there by the support van, sir.”_

_Air blew through his suit jacket when he began walking, hands resting at his sides and heart hammering in his chest for some damn reason._

_“Results.” Tony walked by Pepper. Without question her voice speaking immediately after the single word he spoke. “We had no survivors, Tony. The only ones who survived were those two kids you pulled from underneath the cement beam, they’re going to be alright though, thankfully.”_

_His hands reached into his pants pockets and he rocked back on both feet, furrowing his eyebrows looking over to where the two kids were being aided._

_“Their parents died then.”_

“Heyo, speedy, dummy. C’mon downstairs, Pep made some breakfast for the two of you. Just how you guys like it.” Mr. Stark’s voice rang through the room intercoms and you groaned.

He always felt the unnecessary need to wake you up early on weekend mornings. It sucked.

“Be down in a second!” You heard Peter call out from outside your room.

_8:39 a.m._ on a saturday. It was too early for this.

You heard the faint rattle of your doorknob, already knowing it was going to be Peter, Pepper, or Mr. Stark.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart! Better get downstairs before Pete eats all the waffles.” Tony smiled at you while he opened the blinds. His smile brightened when he saw you perk up in the bed.

“Waffles?” You questioned, the second he nodded you used your speed to get down in the kitchen in less than three seconds. Sitting down before you grabbed a plate full of waffles.

You watched the plate spin a little from the aftermath of your speed, diggin straight in when it finally came to a stop.

“Hey! Y/n! First one down to the kitchen wins!” You heard Peter call out when he ran into the kitchen frowning when he saw you already sitting down with a plate.

“How many times do you forget I have super speed?” You mused at his face of disapproval.

He just kicked the floor a little, the sore loser fading in as he started grabbing some food and putting it on his plate.

“It only took me a minute to figure out I was talking to myself and not you today! That’s a new record.” Mr. Stark cheered coming into the kitchen finally talking about how it only took him a solid minute to figure out you weren’t still in the room with him.

“You’re right that is a new record!” You smiled widely at his antics.

“Morning Pete.” He greeted the young boy. “Morning Mr. Stark.”

You went to reach for the syrup without lifting your head up, but suddenly it wasn’t there. That caused you to lift your head up and see Peter holding it with a web attached to the back of it.

“Seriously?”

Peter smirked loving how he was getting you annoyed already.

“Alright, you two already know, no going into the lab, and if you need anything ask F.R.I.D.A.Y.” He pointed at the two of them then turning around and heading down the stairs which lead to his lab.

“So. . . . you gonna hand back the syrup?” You questioned Peter and he shook his head without speaking a word.

You shrugged. “M’kay.”

He looked up, but when he did you were already in his room and grabbing his favorite comic book holding it over the edge and when he looked behind him he saw you behind the window holding his second edition teen titans comic book.

A gasp left his mouth as he watched you. “Stop! Stop! I’ll give you the syrup, I'm sorry!” He cried out like a baby causing you, this time to grin.

Speeding back into the kitchen you dropped the stupid book onto the table next to him, taking the syrup from his hands then sitting down all in at least under ten seconds.

Tony sighed. Falling back into his chair and bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge between his nose in irritation. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. would you mind running another diagnostic?” He asked the AI politely.

“Running another diagnostic, sir.” She responded. A few seconds passed. “Test run, failed Mr. Stark. Again.” She told him.

He adjusted himself so his elbow was on the glass desk and his hand was over his mouth in failure.

“Mr. Stark?”

“What? What, are you going to tell me there was another fail in the system?” He asked passive aggressively.

“No. I was going to say you have an incoming call from Mr. Rogers at the Avengers tower. Would you like me to decline the call?” Tony perked up at this quickly speaking “no. No. Answer the call.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y obliged and answered Steve’s call right away.

“Mr. Rogers, is there a rationale for your calling. I was in the middle of something.” Tony began, “well no need to be so rude about it, Tony. I was just calling to tell you we got everything set up for the kids, the training, the rooms, everything. Nat told me to call you and let you know.” Steve said his voice echoing through the room as Tony listened.

“Yeah. Yeah. Thank you. And tell Nat I said thank you too. Really,” He stood up standing over by his calendar.

“Well it’s the least me and her could do since we talked you into letting them become Avengers.” Steve said, Tony could hear the hint of a smile in his voice. “Yeah. Especially since these kids get into trouble doing _anything._ I do trust you guys with my kids.”

“I understand that. And trust me Nat’ll have a sharp eye out for them when you’re not around, bud.”

Tony of course, wasn’t fully accepting the fact that the only two people that held an extremely special place in his heart were about to go into training. At the Avengers tower. The place he _least_ wanted them to go, but of course Cap and Nat had to somehow talk him into it when he brought up thinking of training Peter and Y/n.

It was a hard decision to make, but with thinking he finally decided to let them train with the Avengers.

“I’ll talk to them about it later. I’ll be down there later, talk to ya later, Cap.” Tony said, “wait—“ Before Steve could even say another word Tony pressed a button which immediately hung up the number.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. You mind calling down the two little sunshines for me?” He mumbled a little under his breath which thankfully the AI picked up.

“Of course, sir.”

⌁

“So, how exactly did you get Tony to trust you with the kids?” Steve asked Natasha as he followed behind her walking a little slower.

Nat grinned of course, Steve couldn’t see it, but she did. “Actually it was all, Pepper. I had talked to her first about how we have a new and improved safe training unit that if she’d be willing to talk to Tony about he would send the kids down here to train with us and explore their powers more, since y’know. Tony doesn’t like letting his two little trouble makers go into the awful world to corrupt their wholesome minds.” She finished letting out a deep breath.

“You look stressed, what's up with you?” Clint asked looking up from the ipad he was using. Nat just huffed letting her hands drop to her sides and walked away from both Steve and Clint.

“Stark’s kids are coming here for now so Nat and I are going to train them.” Steve filled him in and Clint's mouth opened in an “o” shape in understanding.

“Y/n and Peter right? Now I know Stark likes keeping his life and kids closed off a lot, but damn it’s gonna be much more brighter around here. Those kids are full of fun.” He smiled which caused Steve to chuckle looking down to play with the end of his sleeve.

“Pretty sure any minute now they’re going to be here. Might as well prepare correctly.” Clint nodded, watching when Steve left in the same direction Natasha did.

Suddenly a blur of blue passed by Clint immediately making him drop his tablet to the floor in panic causing it to crack the screen on the hardwood floor.

“Aye!” Clint’s voice raised when Pietro came to a stop. “Seriously?” He questioned with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

“Yeah seriously. Keep up old guy, maybe next time you’ll see me comin’” Pietro said in his classic Sokovian accent.

“Yeah, Yeah. Screw you too.” When he turned around he was facing Wanda who was holding his tablet in her hands a look of sincereness dancing across her eyes because of her brother.

“Sorry about him. He has been acting like an asshole all day.” She apologized on his behalf. “It’s not a problem. Should’ve expected it from him.” Clint waved her off.

“Is there something wrong? Everyone seems to be extra stressed today. Is it a holiday?” Wanda questioned, following when Clint started walking.

“No. No. It’s just that Steve and Nat are preparing everything for Starks kids who are coming down here to train for a while. So i’m guessing they need everything to be perfect so Stark doesn’t un-trust them with his kids.” He explained to the witch. She nodded in understanding.

She had forgotten that Tony even had kids. He rarely talked about them after the outcome of Ultron and that was completely understandable, Wanda must've guessed the more people who knew about his children had a higher chance of getting to his weakness. It seemed as though Pietro and her saw the man, he seemed so heartless in their minds to be able to raise kids of his own.

“I wonder how alike they must be to their father then.” She thought out loud catching Clint’s attention.

“I’ll be honest with you little witch, those kids are nothing like him surprisingly. It may be because Pepper raised them half their lives or he wanted to be a changed man, but I'll tell you they aren’t anything like him. They’re probably two of the most uncorrupted and wholesome teenagers you’ll ever meet.” Wanda looked at him astonishly. She wasn’t expecting that kind of response at all.

“I guess you’re right.”

They walked a little longer until Steve’s voice rang through the hallway calling Clint to come down and greet Tony.

“Hey. You want to come downstairs with me and meet them?” He questioned only receiving a nod in response.

“What are their names?” Wanda said when Clint pressed the button on the elevator for the first floor. “Well. The one with radioactive spider powers goes by Peter.”

“Radioactive _spider_ powers?” Clint chuckled, kicking his feet at the ground. “Yeah, pretty strange huh. The other one. Y/n, she’s the one who has superspeed. Like your brother.” He continued, “fun fact actually; that girl can run as fast as mach 3 according to Vision.” He smiled, that was fairly interesting on Wanda’s end. Pietro would be happy that he’d have someone who can keep up with him.

“That’s very. . . . interesting.”

“It is, isn't it?”

“Pete, the window. Roll it down. Now.” Tony told Peter adjusting his suit a little from the seat beside him.

Peter huffed, closing the window obediently.

You sat with your hands in your lap, patiently. Although you never liked having to wait for things. Pepper noticed your silent movements from the seat beside you. “Hey. You okay sweetheart?” She asked only for you to hear as Tony argued with Peter on why the window needed to stay shut.

“Yeah. Just feeling jittery. I just, kind of want to go on a run.” It wasn’t that, you just didn’t want her to worry. You got insanely claustrophobic. You weren’t always like that though, when you first started to use your powers you moved around slower, but now you can run faster than the speed of light (that took a lot of energy to do though) so your senses were heightened and the world evolved around you faster.

You guessed it was a side effect in return for super speed.

“Well, tell me if anything’s wrong. I promise you can run as fast as you want when we get to the tower.” She smiled at you reaching a hand around your shoulder and rubbing your back. Tony smiled a little from his seat at the two of you.

“Mr. Stark. We’re here.” The driver said from behind the visor. “Well, shall we go in now?” He asked looking over to Pepper. “We Shall.”

They let you and Peter out of the limo first, and then Pepper, and Tony followed behind shortly after.

“Look at this place! I never realized how big it was!” Peter said with excitement, his eyes were wide looking up at the huge tower.

“How much you wanna bet I can explore this entire place in just two minutes.” You grinned looking at your brother. “I bet you can't!” He answered.

Right before you were about to speed into the building, Mr. Stark grabbed the back of your shirt stopping you. “And you’re not going to.” He warned in a fatherly tone causing you to mumble something under your breath.

“Oh you two do know it’s a simple three seconds to get back into that car and head back home right?” He told you both.

That made you and Peter shut up and decide to listen to him now. “Don’t be mean Tony.” Pepper rolled her eyes, turning her head and winking at the both of you.

You looked at Peter and he looked at you, two smiles plastered on your face.You grabbed his hand and used your speed to get ahead of Tony and Pepper and in front of the glass doors.

“Didn’t I-“

“Don’t do that. This is the first time since they were at school since they’ve actually been out and away from your captivity.” She pressed a kiss to his lips unlinking their fingers and walking ahead of him.

“Hey! I do not keep them in captivity! I keep them in the house safe away from everyone and everything that could hurt them!” He defended.

You waited for your father to finally and you mean _finally_ arrive at the same spot you were standing. He opened the doors for the three of you.

“Peter. Y/n. Welcome, to where you’ll be staying for now.” He smiled as both your mouths fell open at the immaculate inside of the building.

It was how both you and Peter imagined it when you guys were younger, pretty damn big. It was spacious, there were lots of decorations, and there were a lot of people (who you assumed were workers of Shield). It was all so new, it was also very exciting.

You and Peter were finally going to be trained to be _Avengers_.

“Tony.” Natsha greeted with a serious face which caused Tony himself to smile. “Romanoff.” He grinned.

“Aunt Nat!” Peter called out and your head turned around to face the older women.

You did end up beating Peter (like always) to hug her, feeling her stumble back a little because you had used your speed. Peter didn’t mind and he only joined in for the hug.

“Hey guys. It’s been so long, has your dad been keeping you hostage?” She joked getting a few laughs from Peter and you and a scold from Tony.

“I think he has.” Steve grinned walking into the first level. “Missed you guys.” He messed with both of your guys hair when you finally pulled away from the hug with Natasha.

“Well Cap, where’s the five star dinner you promised?” Tony grinned going in to give his friend a hug of his own.

“It’s been longer than needed.”

“Yeah, well when you’re raising two teens time tends to be forgotten.” He stated seriously which caused Steve to straighten and everyone to look at him weirdly.

Tony laughed. “I’m kidding Cap.” He hit him on the back a stupid smile plastered on his face.

“I hate you sometimes.”

⌁

“Hey, Y/n.” Peter smiled at you. “First one to the elevator wins!” He called out using his web shooters to cling onto the ceiling and swing towards it. “Hey! Hey! No running in the tower please!” Tony told you both, but being you, you ignored his wishes and started running.

Deciding to be nice and let Peter maybe win this time you slowed down, the red and yellow streaks following behind your body.

You let time speed up to everyone’s pace again watching as Peter made it first to the elevator.

“I win.” He rubbed in. You rolled your eyes running at a normal speed towards the elevator this time.

“Only ‘cause I let you.” You corrected with a mean smile.

The two steel doors opened and the attention of two people standing in there is what caused you to slow down time again and turn your head slowly to see Clint and an unfamiliar girl standing next to him who looked older than both you and Peter.

You squinted your eyes a little, mouth falling open a little at the sight.

This girl was _really_ pretty in your opinion. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and it seemed to glow because of the sunlight from the window behind her, it was a pretty color too. Her eyes were like a mesmerizing green to you. And she was all so different.

Turning your head back to its original position, time recontinued.

“Woah. Wasn’t expecting you guys to be here already.” Clint smiled with a short lived chuckle. “Hi uncle Clint.” Peter greeted first.

You looked down at your feet before looking up at the older man. “You gonna give your favorite uncle a hug, kiddo?” He questioned that same smile still on his face.

“Yeah. Yeah sorry.” You wiped the strange expression off your face and gave into the hug.

It had been so long since since you had actually seen any of your family.

“Jesus. Look at you two. You guys have grown up so much it’s unbelievable.” He chuckled, Wanda standing awkwardly next to him still.

“Yeah! And there's so much that has happened uncle Clint we gotta fill you in!” Peter exclaimed all so suddenly hyper.

  
  


“Hey. There you guys are.” Pepper said like a sudden wave of relief was washed over her finding you and Peter.

“Steve and Nat are setting up dinner, are you guys ready?” She asked you two, putting a hand on both of one of your shoulders.

“Ready as ever.” You responded. “Uncle Clint, are you going to join us?” You asked and of course he nodded. “Never say no to food.”

“Wanda, you’re welcome to join us. Tony just wants to have dinner before me and him leave for a meeting in California.” She suggested. “Yeah, I could ask Pietro to join too. If you wouldn’t mind.”

Pepper nodded in understanding tugging you and Peter to follow her to wherever she was going to take the both of you.

“Dinner’s at 9!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually my updating schedule is wack af, but I do plan on updating every once or maybe twice a week if so.
> 
> So far the story will start off slow-ish, and soon it’ll get to the goods don’t worry 😉 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Come back next week for another chapter luvs!!


	2. Tokyo Drifting- Glass Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is a pretty name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t the amount of word I wanted it to be, but here it is!
> 
> I wish to get next chapter out this weekend some time so be posted for that,
> 
> I cant wait for you all to be as invested into this story as I am (: now go read

_ “You can't always outrun your problems, kid.” Tony began. “I love you, with all my heart, but how fast you are isn’t the only thing special about you.” _

_ He put both hands on your shoulders and bent down to get to eye level with you. “Sometimes you need to learn how to take it slow. And you need to learn how to keep that special thing about you to yourself, okay?” _

_ You kicked at the rocks under your shoe. “Hey. Hey. Look at me. You need to promise me. That you will not use your powers in public like this. Ever again Y/n and I mean it.” The dad tone laced his voice deeply. _

_ “Okay.” You whispered shortly after his serious sentence. _

_ He looked down at the ground where you were kicking the rocks. “Why don’t we go in and get your brother and i’ll bring you guys to Burger King huh? How does that sound?” A smile replaced the frown on your face and you nodded your head eagerly. _

“A toast! To the new additions to the Avengers!” Thor exclaimed holding up his champagne glass, looking over to you and Peter. A huge smile took place on both of your faces immediately.

“And to Stark since he was the one who allowed them to come here.” Clint but in with a stupid grin as he clanked glasses with Thor. The whole table erupted into loud chatter mainly revolving around Tony and Steve.

You looked underneath the table to see your brother looking back at you with a mischievous smile on his face and you knew he was about to do something that would get himself in trouble, your attention was taken off of him though when the room slowed down and time froze without your doing which made you look up faster than intended.

There was a blue streak that managed it’s way into the room and there was a face behind that blue streak, you didn’t get time to comprehend anything before you felt your glass of water spill into your lap and everything returned back to normal speed.

You stood up quickly hissing at the coldness of your drink that was now in your lap. “Oh sorry, you should've seen that coming since you were able to see me.” The white haired boy laughed causing everyone to shut up.

You smirked in playfulness. He clearly wasn’t as fast as you to render what you just did so in a whole second you were able to splash his face with whatever drink was closest to you. The champagne.

You quickly made your way back to your seat sitting down, and thankfully from the cause of the heat from your speed your pants were fully dried already, that white haired boy's face wouldn’t be.

“Sorry, you should've seen that one soming since you are. . . . y’know as fast as me.” You grinned sitting back down, “Pietro” Wanda warned her childish brother. “I like you.” He commented sitting down next to his twin sister taking his eyes off you.

“Right yeah, some of you haven’t heard because I haven’t filled you in, but we’re having dinner tonight to welcome our two young new Avengers. Peter and Y/n Stark.” Steve stood up pointing over to you and Peter. Everyone’s attention was turned to you and they raised their glasses. “To our new additions.” Nat repeated Thor’s words from earlier, smiling at the both of you.

Dinner lasted a while longer between all of you, it was all laughs and talking the rest of the night until Tony had clocked out along with Pepper and that meant the whole dinner was over it was time to see your new room.

They weren’t ready to leave yet until they gave you two a proper goodbye until next week so that’s how you, Peter, Pepper, and Mr. Stark were now waiting in the elevator with Mr. Rogers to get to your proper level on the tower.

Once the elevator came to a stop you realized it was at your floor. “Come on. Your guys' rooms are over here.” Steve told you all, maneuvering out of the elevator. You were excited as hell, and clearly so was Peter.

You followed behind closely and eagerly with a smile painted on your face. 

The first room Steve opened was Peter’s. It was decorated like his room back home, the same everything just some stuff was bare and cleaned perfectly. He looked around his room in awe (Although it was the same as back home).

“You like it?” Tony asked him, waiting for the approval. “Yeah, I like it a lot. Thank you Uncle Steve.” Peter smiled widely, going to give the older man a hug and quickly retract himself.

“Come on, Y/n. You wanna see your room?” Steve asked looking at you and you nodded fast. He chuckled a little and turned to leave the room, swiping the keycard on the reader. You watched your door slide open to reveal it looked nearly like Peter’s too like your room back home just a few adjustments of different things. Tony turned his attention to you loving the way your face lit up.

“Like it?” Tony asked you, putting an arm around your shoulder. “Love it” You grinned up at him.

“Tony, I think we need to go before we miss our flight.” Pepper said, hating to interrupt the small moment. “Yeah. Yeah we should.” He murmured.

“Alright you two, come give your old man a hug.” He commented which made both you and Peter run up to him and give him a hug along with Pepper. “You crying, Tony?” Steve asked jokingly.

“Maybe.” He responded. “Take care of my kids, or else i'll come down here and blast you into next week.”” He warned. 

“Noted.” Steve responded in shock. “Be careful. And  _ don’t  _ cause trouble please. We’ll be back next week, alright?” You both nodded your heads. “Bye Mr. Stark!” You and Peter both called out watching as he headed back to the elevator.

“I recommend you guys get ready for your first night of sleeping at your new home.” Steve smiled.

⌁

It was nearly midnight and dark outside. You had to be up early at 6 in order to train with Nat and you knew what happened when people were late to Nat’s training sessions. Hopefully she would go easy on you guys, keywords though:  _ Hopefully.  _ You should be in bed since it was so late, but you couldn’t really sleep that easily. Insomnia always took the best of you, so that’s how you ended up sitting at the windowsill with soft lofi music playing in the background to sooth your speeding thoughts.

Everyone thought it was “oh so fun” to be able to run faster than the speed of light, but there were many side effects that hit you hard sometimes. Like, for example, you didn’t like taking anything slow. Your heart was beating at an un-average speed so it would heighten everything and make you desperate for things to go faster rather than at a normal human pace. You needed to eat more in a day than an average person or else you’d pass out, and the worst one is how sometimes at random times you’re hit with a memory you don't remember. It’s not really a normal thing to occur, but lucky you it happens. Not to mention the horrible shaking that happens after you run for longer than supposed to, or when you’re jittery you get all nervous and shaky.

So that’s why you ended up sitting at the window instead of in bed sleeping peacefully like everyone else. At least you had your airheads. It was really cold out too, possibly under 50 degrees, but that didn’t stop you from sitting there with a hoodie on and shorts. Plus, you had an intense amount of body heat.

The door stayed wide open as you gazed outside in the city of New York. It was loud, but from the height you were at it wasn’t all that bad.

“I wouldn’t sit so close to the window like that.” Someone’s voice echoed through the room, catching your attention and causing your head to turn over to the open door.

You hummed. “If I did fall out, it’d be an easy way back up running up the building.” You responded, turning your attention back to the window. 

“I was just hoping to come here and apologize on my brother’s behalf, although you had got him back.” Wanda said leaning against the side of the door. “Hm. Yeah, I guess I did.” You murmured.

You hadn’t realized the older girl had walked more into the room until you felt her presence right next to you and your breath hitched, being caught in your throat when you looked to your side having to tilt your head up in order to look at her. “Something on your mind?” She asked a little above a whisper in a hard accent.

“N-no. Nothing at all, just having a hard time sleeping is all.” You managed to get out even with that lump in your throat. You watched as she pointed to the free space on the windowsill wondering if she could join you and you nodded.

“I do not think we’ve been introduced face to face. My name is Wanda. Wanda Maximoff.” She smiled at you. Time slowed down around you as a smile began to take place on your face before you sped it back up.

_ Wanda is a pretty name. _

“You think so huh?” Your eyes widened a little at her response realizing you said that out loud. “Did I just- you heard that?”

“No. You didn’t say it out loud, I'm a mind reader. Well more like it is one of my powers.” She corrected, “thank you though. I do appreciate that.” You were at a loss for words so you just kept your mouth shut.

  
  


“My name is Y/n Stark, but yeah, you knew that already because of dinner.” You told her with a small and shy smile getting one back in exchange.

A few moments of silence passed as you both watched the scenes outside going on from where you were sitting. You reached into your pocket and pulled out a white airhead holding it out for Wanda to take. “Airhead?”

She looked at you with question, but didn’t say anything and took it. “What is this?” She asked and you chuckled a little. “They’re like taffy candy with multiple flavors. They’re really good, try it.” You encouraged grabbing a purple one from your pocket this time.

When you had explained what it was she looked at you with suspicion, but did put it in her mouth chewing for a few seconds before giving a look of approval. “Good huh?” You smiled like a child. “Mr. Stark wouldn’t usually let us have candies unless we behaved, but whenever we did this, was always the candy we would go for.” You still had that stupid smile on your face.

“It is good. I can see why you always chose this one specifically.” She said, still chewing on the airhead. Your eyes kept shifting from Wanda to the outside world which was kinda causing the older woman to furrow her eyebrows and look at you in confusion. 

“Is there something on your mind?” She questioned. “You said that you could read others minds, right?” You asked, “what am I thinking about?” You said leaning back against the window with an interested look bleeding into your features.

She watched the innocent look on your face before her eyes turned a scarlet red and she used her powers to slip into your mind. You shifted into a more comfortable position which was criss-cross as your hands rested at your knees waiting patiently for her response.

Her eyes turned back to the mesmerizing green they were previously while she let out a huff of breath. “Lots of things you have going on in that small mind of yours.” She spoke which caused another question to pop into your head.

“Does it ever get too much? Being able to hear others thoughts?” You asked hoping you weren’t stepping over a line and making her uncomfortable. “Sometimes. It can be. . . . tiring to hear others thoughts over my own, I did get help to control it though.” You nodded putting a hand over your mouth to stop a yawn.

“Looks like somebodys tired. I think you should get some sleep, after all you do have your first day of training tomorrow if I am correct.” A frown took place on your face when she had stood up, but you quickly got a hold of yourself and stood up too.

“And you seem to also need to unpack.” Wanda looked around the room. You lazily took a step forward before spending 5 seconds putting everything away nicely and quickly returning back to your spot in front of Wanda and she looked at you impressed seeing the red and yellow streaks fading away.

“Sorry, yeah. You’re right. I should get to bed if I can sleep. I don’t mean to keep you awake.” You apologized and she waved you off. “You’re not, I was expecting to just come and apologize for Pietro, but you seem to have sucked me into a conversation.” Your eyes were glossy and you looked like you were about to cry, but you weren’t going to. She could also see the tiredness in your eyes.

“Sleep well Y/n.” Wanda whispered to you before peeling her eyes away from you and headed towards the door. You looked down at the floor and kicked at the rug like you always did when you got shy.

  
  


“Goodnight.”

  
  
  


⌁

The morning had come faster than you liked, you only had gotten about three hours of sleep at the top and you were running low on energy, and since you use up half your energy with your speed there was a 50/50 chance you would pass out today from the lack of rest. You prayed aunt Nat would take it easy today.

“Morning young Avengers.” Nat greeted when you and Peter walked into the training room, both of you looked tired and exhausted, but you did like the new name.

“Today you’re going to be training with me, tomorrow you’ll be training with Steve. Today isn’t much of training, but we will be testing your guys’ abilities.” She told you pointing to the floor “sit.” Good thing you took orders well and sat on the floor.

You used to be excited to start your new adventure to become an Avenger, but now that you were listening to Nat talk about safety, the do’s and don'ts, and all the boring stuff you didn’t wanna pay attention to. You tilted your head to the side letting a sigh escape past your lips and you felt the electricity crackle around you as you slowed time down and stood up starting to run as everything moved in slow motion. 

You ran into the kitchen grabbing the closest snack you could find and ran back to the training room causing air to slip in and when everything went back to normal Nat stopped.

“Did you just leave to get a. Snack?” She questioned and you froze because that’s exactly what you just did and you had a mouth full of food just now. “N-no?” You lied and Peter laughed from beside you.

“Two laps.” She said strictly and you frowned, opening your mouth to say something, but she gave you that look of disapproval. You just obliged and ran two laps in a few seconds coming back to stand in front of her. “Normal human speed laps.” She corrected causing you to roll your eyes and Peter to laugh again from the floor. 

“Oh hey, you’re laughing? You can give me the same amount of laps.” She told him and you smirked. “But-”

“No, buts, go run now. Maybe that’ll teach you two a lesson.” She told him.

Like you were thinking earlier this wasn’t as fun as you thought it out to be. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to be honestly, you guys were training to be a part of the Avengers, so this had to be taken seriously instead of lightly. 

When you were on your second lap that lack of sleep was finally beginning to catch up to you, but you seemingly pushed through and kept running until you finished the two assigned laps with Peter.

The whole training (more like testing instead of training) session lasted about three hours. One hour more because Nat was starting to get pissed off with your guys’ childness, but finally it had ended.

You were both spent as hell. To add to it all too, you hadn’t eaten since that stupid small snack that you barely had that got you in trouble, you were lacking immensely on sleep, and you had a splitting headache now. 

Steve and Nat made you run in the training room over ten times in order to record how fast you could go although you had already (multiple times) told them you run at a speed of mach 3.3 at tops, but them being the “adults” they didn’t believe you and made you run laps as Peter learned properly how to work his own powers easier.

You isolated yourself in your room though, without anything to eat, and trying your hardest to sleep while the lights were dimmed and the door remained closed. “Ms. Stark. Mr. Rogers is requesting your presence in the kitchen.” F.R.I.D.A.Y whispered knowing you probably weren’t in the mood. “Tell him I’ll be down in a second.” You murmured into the pillow.

As you said a few seconds later you got out of the bed and opened the door, peeking your head out for a second and looking down both hallways to see they were both empty.

You stretched a little before taking off down the hall and into the direction of the kitchen. After about seven wrong turns you finally made it, sliding across the floor when you came to a stop because of your socks.

“You took about three minutes. Not a second.” Steve told you without looking up from what he was doing. Your eyes squinted from the bright light and you put up a hand shielding them away from it. 

“Yeah, I took a couple wrong turns.” He hummed in response. “Sit.” He said like Natasha had earlier at training. Of course you listened though sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Here you go. Pete told me you might be hungry after me and Nat made you run earlier, he also told me about how you needed to eat in order to keep your body running.” Steve said, placing down the two plates of full food in front of you and your eyes widened, but you also felt immensely blessed at this moment. “He also mentioned the insomnia you have. And the headache you told him about.” He finished placing the bottle of water and two Advil pills down by the food.

“We didn’t mean to push it earlier. Next time tell us alright?” You nodded taking the pills from his hand and swallowing them, then drinking the water. “Eat up kid, then you can go back to what you were doing upstairs.” Steve rubbed your shoulder and you dug in immediately.

Mr. Stark would always talk about how good Steve’s cooking was and now you believed him when you took the first bite nearly moaning at how good it was.

When you had finished eating, your energy was finally restored and your headache was gone. You were still tired, but that’s something that can be dealt with by going to sleep early tonight, if you were able to.

You were finished after an hour and your feet lead you back to your room, having already explored the entire tower last night because you couldn’t sleep you just decided to go back in your room and relax. Probably more like play video games instead of relaxing.

It was about four in the afternoon now, you’d been playing for four hours too with a few breaks. Minecraft never needed a break though.

You leaned back in the bed taking the headset off and running a hand through your hair, a smile plastered on your face when you saw Peter had died from fall damage again and you heard him whining to Ned and MJ about how he wanted them to go get his stuff before it despawned.

Getting out of the bed for a second to stretch you heard footsteps from outside your door before there was knocking. Looking over in confusion you walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a fairly familiar girl from last night.

“Hi.” Wanda smiled at you. Your heart did this thing in your chest and your stomach turned in a new feeling that you haven’t felt before looking at her. Your response was a little delayed because of your thoughts.

“H-hi.” You stuttered like an idiot deciding to actually act proper now, “uh, would you wanna come in? I wasn’t doing anything important.” You welcomed walking to the side a little so she could walk in.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to come in unexpected. I was just coming to check on you.” There went your heart again. It was like it was doing flips in your chest, beating faster than usual (although you already had an unhuman heartbeat).

“You’re not! I promise, I was just playing some games to pass the time.” You sat back down on the bed while she stood still by the door, unaware of what to say.

“Would you like to try playing?” You asked holding up the controller out like a puppy would with their collar wanting their owner to walk them.

“Are you sure? I really do not want to bother you or what you were-”

“I’m sure.” You cut her off, a smile still planted on your face until she took the controller and you grinned.

“You can sit too. Here.” You moved around the blankets making space for her to sit on the bed with you. The party burst into a fit of argument when you had told them you were going to leave the game for a little while, but you didn’t keep the headset on long enough to listen to them. Instead you muted yourself and the party and grabbed the remote turning the tv volume up and laying back.

“Here. You can sign into my survival world.” You told her, only receiving a look of confusion in response. You let out a breathy laugh and started explaining the entire aspect of the game to her and helped her play through.

Your eyes were starting to feel heavier and heavier as the time passed watching Wanda play and you let out a yawn trying to rub away the sleepiness from your eyes the best you could.

“You can hm. . . . keep playing as long as you want. I think I'm gonna sleep. . . .” You got out between a yawn humming as she turned her head to look at you while you closed your eyes completely knocking out.

Not how Wanda imagined you falling asleep next to her, but she wasn’t complaining at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I'm not active and don't respond to comments until the day I update so I am sorry about that on behalf.  
> Love you all and thank you for the support on first Chapter!🙃


	3. The Other Side Of Paradise- Glass Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “this is amazing, how did you do this?”
> 
> “Just a little trick i’ve been working on, I haven’t mastered it, but it’s nice isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow burn who?😈
> 
> smut will be soon <3

_ You weren’t the best fighter and especially at the age of 12 you weren’t. The only thing you had to defend yourself was your speed, but in order, you weren’t allowed to use it in public or against others. So when the kid in front of you threw a punch, you didn’t see it coming at all. _

_ You doubled back at the unexpected hit, you hated getting in trouble at school, but sometimes people really pushed you. You were sure as hell going to have a blackeye after this entire thing, but you could care less. _

_ You should have fought back. Easily overpower the other person. Take advantage, but for some reason your body felt weak and the only thing that you could do was allow them to grab you by the collar of your uniform and push you up against the locker’s. Hard. _

_ “Hey! Hey! Hands to yourselves, enough!” A teacher yelled causing the girl in front of you to drop the collar of your shirt and push you causing you to fall to the floor looking up at the teacher when he had come over. _

_ “What is going on here?!” The older man asked in an angry voice looking between the girl who previously had you up against the lockers and you. _

_ You huffed brushing your shirt off from the wrinkles. _

_ “Nothing.” _

This week had passed faster than you wanted it to, it was kind of stressful because it was your first week at the tower for everything, but finally it was Saturday and you got a break. A plus side was that Mr. Stark was coming back today too saying how he and Pepper had finished everything earlier than expected and they were excited to see, your’s and Peter’s progress here. You were kind of scared, worried that what you were taught wasn’t going to impress your father.

Besides all of the thoughts running inside your head, you remembered that everyone was going to dress up fancily tonight for the party. Since Mr. Stark was coming back; he had asked Steve and Clint to prepare everything for a party he was going to be hosting for coming back home. You were never allowed at those parties, but this time he was allowing you, with the exception of no drinking or anything related to that. Clearly he didn’t care if your metabolism could burn through the alcohol, he wasn’t going to let you think doing something bad was good just because you had powers.

This all meant you probably needed to wear something nice along with everyone else. Honestly, you were just going to wear a plain black dress like always.

One thing that really ruined your whole week was how after that night with Wanda ended the older woman wasn’t in your room when you had woken up kind of ruining your day. You hadn’t seen her after that, not even her brother, Pietro. So you had to admit, the week wasn’t the best after that, but hey, at least you were going to be seeing your dad again.

Currently though, you were walking back and forth down the hallway testing how slippery the floor would be with your socks on. Genuinely you had better things than this to do, but doing this was just out of boredom. You were wearing a hoodie that had your name and last name on it with sweatpants. You were also wearing your glasses, well more like light-blocking glasses since you easily get headaches from just looking at bright lights. 

You looked down the longer hallway where the staircase was thinking about doing something you might regret in the future. “ _ Don’t do it Y/N,''  _ you tried telling yourself. It didn’t work well. 

“I’m gonna get yelled at for this, but whatever.” You took two steps forward, lightning crackling besides you when you had taken off, running through the building. You didn’t want to waste any time opening the door so instead a grin took place on your face and you started vibrating your body, phasing straight through the glass doors leaving behind the same red and yellow streak you usually did.

You loved the city, everything about it was intriguing to you. So when you took a quick stop to make a 360 turn and check everything out you smiled before taking off again watching the normal people living their lives in slow motion. You always wondered what it would feel like to be normal again, without having to hide away your powers, without having to get kicked out of multiple schools because you couldn't slow down for one second.

Usually running was a way to clear your mind, but this time your mind was running faster than you were. Two things were on your mind, how you thought it would feel to be normal. . . . and then there was Wanda.

The older girl kept filling your mind no matter how hard you tried pushing the thoughts down they somehow kept resurfacing again, and again, and again. It really did hurt to know how she might be avoiding you, then again you were a fairly sensitive person who took things more than lightly.

You took a turn into an alleyway and slid across the floor a little the streak behind you fading. You shoved your hands into your pockets and peeked your head out the side seeing the many people walking down the sidewalk. You sped into the crowd of people to fit in, pulling the hood of your hoodie over your head while you walked, having the taste of fresh air once again.

If Mr. Stark ever found out you sneaked out; he would freak. Of course he always allowed you guys to live your lives and go out sometimes, but ever since that fight you had gotten into and how Peter broke his nose from it, Mr. Stark always made sure someone had an eye on you at all times and he disliked taking you both out of his view. This would always include when you brought someone home to work on an assignment with you or just to hang out, boys especially were never allowed in the house unless both you and Peter were friends with them.

You kept walking through the city exploring more since you had actually only been downtown about a few times in your life so you knew a little bit on where to go and the turns to take, you were horrible with directions sadly. A split second you had turned your head for a split second seeing a man dressed in all black and a hat that covered his face, but you could still see it and he was looking right back at you. When a car had passed by, he was nowhere to be found and your attention switched back in front of you.

It was probably time to go home now.

⌁

Surprisingly when you had gotten back to the tower nobody knew you were gone, so that was good, but that meant you had to be quick and sneaky getting up to your room. Good thing you were good at both.

Taking the elevator would be a stupid move, making it easier for someone to catch onto what you just did. Maybe you could lie and just say you were in the kitchen though, but you were good. Taking the stairs to your floor, you had sped back into your room, closing the door behind you and pressing your forehead against the cold door. 

“Something you’re running from?” Someone questioned behind you causing you to jump in fear and turn around body solid against the door. 

“H— hi.” You stuttered, longing out the first letter, letting out a huff of breath trying to take it in. “I’m sorry. Did I scare you?” Wanda grinned a little, it almost seemed like her accent had sort of disappeared. 

“Kinda.” You smiled a little, before it faded away. “Have you had enough of ignoring me, you finally decided to come talk to me?” You questioned taking a single step to get behind her and walk over to your bed.

“I wasn’t ignoring you, I swear. I just- I was training, with Steve, and then we had been needed for a mission with the others, and I’ve wanted to talk to you, but some stuff didn’t go the way it was supposed to.” She explained turning around to look at you.

Your eyes softened. The tv was sort of loud and you tilted your head to look at it. Guessing she wasn’t lying since she was on the tv right now.

“Oh.” You were dumbfounded. “Would you like to talk about it?” She took a spot on your bed, sitting down right next to you breathing out sharply. “Everything that couldn’t have gone wrong, went wrong. And it was so much. It was all just an accident.” She began with a frown avoiding any sorts of eye contact.

“Hey, It was just a request. You don’t have to tell me if it was that bad, but I can promise you whatever happened you shouldn’t be blamed if it was just an accident.” A small smile took place on her face at your reassurance.

Finally, she had looked at you, that smile evident now to you and her eyes made your mind run wild and you hoped she couldn’t hear what you were thinking about right now.

You pushed forward and inch moving slowly until someone stepped into the room making you pull away and retract your hands into your lap looking away while Wanda’s attention was brought to the android who had just phased through the wall.

“Vis, what are you doing?” Wanda asked, her voice sounding a little soft. The nickname she had for him caused a flare of jealousy to set off in your chest, this made you draw your eyes anywhere that wasn’t them.

“Well I had heard what had happened on your mission from your brother, and thought to come check on you hearing that you were in here.” He explained with a straight face. “Well, I thank you for your concern.” She told him.

You prodded the side of your mouth in impatience and finally decided to look over to Vision.

“Vision do you know what time my father gets here?” You asked completely changing the topic all while getting up from the bed. “Why yes I do. Around twenty minutes he should be here, he’s already on the road.” You hummed in response walking over to where your dress had been put on the chair.

“Well then, I should be going now. I’ll see you both in the lounge at six, I’m guessing?” He said flashing Wanda one final smile before taking the door this time to leave the room.

“I’m sorry about his intrusion. I’ve tried teaching him about other’s personal space.” Wanda apologized, you opened your mouth to say something, just to close it after.

When you had turned around to face the older girl her eyes glowed a red that you had seen from the night you both spent together. “Are you reading my mind?” You asked quickly after.

“You’re jealous.” She spoke right after you. “No, not jealous.” You mumbled. She took a few steps closer to you so you were both facing each other, you had to look up a little in order to look in her eyes.

“You were jealous, I could hear it.” She had a hint of a smirk plastered on her face. A shiver ran down your body and you felt the heat rush up to your cheeks while you looked at her.

“And what if I was?” You asked, feeling a sudden push of bravery. “Then do something about it.” She whispered, voice hard and raspy making your mouth fall open a little.

“Hey, Stark your father is here- oh.” Clint said, opening the door. You backed away from Wanda a little, stumbling slightly as you did so putting a hand over your mouth before speaking. “What did you say?” You asked embarrassed, your cheeks still insanely hot.

“I- uh, said your father’s here.” He repeated and you nodded looking down and then back up to where Wanda was standing. “I think I’m going to go get ready for tonight.” She announced stepping out of the room. “Mhm.” You hummed awkwardly.

“I should possibly head downstairs now.”

“Yeah you should.” Clint agreed. To avoid any other awkwardness that polluted the air you took off, using your speed to reach the first floor of the tower where Mr. Stark was giving Peter a bear hug.

“Took ya long enough to get down here kiddo.” Mr. Stark greeted with a huge smile on his face holding his arms out for a hug and you gave in running up to him and hugging him.

“Missed you.” He whispered. “Missed you too.” You replied pulling away after a solid minute with a huge smile on your face.

“I want you two to fill me in on how your guys’ training has been through the week.” He told the both of you and Peter grinned looking at you.

“We’ll definitely fill you in.”

“First things first though.” He began. “Who's ready for a party?” He asked.

After that single sentence had left Mr. Starks mouth, before you could even speak, the others erupted into an insane amount of “yes” or “yeah”. You kinda wanted to go to the party and at the same time you didn’t, after the stressful week you had you just wanted to spend some time with your father, but also this was your very first party and that’s a surprise to everyone knowing as that you’re a Stark. 

What you were kinda bummed out about still was how Clint interrupted that moment between you and Wanda. 

“Mrs. Potts.” You asked in that normal shy voice you always had, she turned her attention to you when you walked up to her in that plaid black dress you were going to wear for the night. “Do you think this looks good?” You had said, spinning around a little.

You had your hair nicely done, nice shoes on, small earrings hanging from your ears, and a gold necklace with your name engraved into the small lightning bolt on it. Pepper gave you an approving smile immediately, you somehow always dressed in a nice way that she appreciated. 

“You look beautiful.” She said which caused a small smile to take place on your face this time. “Come on, come enjoy the party. After all, it is your first.” 

When she pressed the button on the elevator, it took you up to the level of the lounge where the music was fairly loud and there was an immense amount of people in the room, along with the bright lights although it was sort of darker than it would naturally be in the daytime.

“Ms. Potts come join us!” A man yelled out quite drunk looking. “I’m sorry Mr. Lance, but I need to get back to my boyfriend.” She mused, pulling you along with her to go see your father. Once you had gotten sight of Peter sitting with Pietro and Clint surprisingly, you had looked up at Pepper and she nodded causing you to speed over to your brother and your guys’ friends.

“Hey, loser.” Peter greeted with a smile when he felt the gust of wind over by them, “hey.”

“So, Stark. You gonna fill me in on what happened with you and Wanda before I walked into the room?” Clint asked, taking a sip from his drink to hide his smirk. You froze.

“W-what?” You asked confused, Pietro came back from behind the bar chugging down an entire bottle of whiskey. “Hey!” Clint hissed snatching the bottle from his hand. “I am invested now, what happened between you and my sister.” He seemed to lack the Sokovian accent like Wanda did, sounding a little more American.

“Nothing happened, and nothing would’ve happened even if you didn’t walk in.” You lied straight through your teeth, watching Pietro take the bottle from his friends hand again.

“Hm, even if you two were going to, you both seem perfect for each other.” He murmured under his breath looking at the white haired boy, “do you not listen to me?!” Clint yelled trying to grab the bottle from his hands only for Pietro to speed away causing him to chase after him.

“So. . . .” Peter rocked on his feet. “You and Wanda are a thing?” He snickered which made you roll your eyes. “I never said that!”

“Don’t worry! I won't tell Mr. Stark, I promise.” He said holding out his opened pinky, you took it since whenever you two made pinky promises you made sure to always keep them. 

“Did you guys kiss though?” He asked with curiosity and you shook your head. “No, we were about to, but Clint had to walk into the room.” You replied. 

“Oh look.” He said and you turned your head a little to see Wanda coming over to you both, she was wearing a dress too, but instead with leggings or jeans underneath it and if you didn’t know better your jaw would’ve dropped to the ground. “Have fun.” Peter whispered to you before leaving you alone. 

You didn’t get to process that Wanda was walking towards you until she was in front of you, “hi there.” She whispered.

“Hi.” You answered lamely, You went speechless when she was around, if she knew that she would possibly be completely flattered.

“I was coming over here, to ask if you wanted to dance a little with me?” Her hand was out now, waiting for you to take it. Of course your brain malfunctioned, because you wanted so deeply to grab her hand, but it was still taking you a while to process this.

Finally, you came to your senses, nodding and taking her hand feeling her pull you into the middle of the room where most of the people were.

Pietro sped up onto the DJ stage grabbing the microphone real quick and speaking into it, “everyone grab your significant others and get ready for the slow dance of the night!” He called out pressing a button on the computer that started a slow song.

_ Did He really just- _ “Y/n? Would you take this dance with me?” Wanda’s voice filled your mind, you knew why Pietro just did that now.

Without speaking you let go of her hand and placed one on her shoulder instead, she took that as a yes and placed both of her hands on your waist while yours were on her shoulders.

Everything else was blocked out of your mind, the only thing that still roamed it was Wanda. How her hands felt on you, how you felt the warmth from her body pressed against yours, not even the music was loud enough to interrupt your thoughts. It took a lot of courage for you to tilt your head up to look into the same green eyes you did earlier.

She matched the same movements that you did, looking down into your eyes. This time it was her who was leaning in, lips ghosting over yours, inches away from pressing against each other.

You got an idea.

“Can I show you something? You asked against her lips. You hated to ruin this moment, but you felt you could make it better, and make sure that you wouldn’t get interrupted again.

She hummed, her vision flickering from your eyes to your lips. “Also, do you trust me?” You asked again with a bright smile this time, “of course, I do.”

It didn’t really take much energy bringing her to the top of the building on the top floor, where the air hit you both when you had stopped, the stones underneath your shoes felt weird, but you had something in mind.

She looked around once you stopped in confusion, you held your hand up asking for one second and in that second. You had this special effect that you could do whenever you slowed down time, it was really cool in your opinion and you would hope Wanda liked it too when you unfroze her to show her.

You ran around in a circle a few times while streaks of lightning followed behind, but stayed in place leaving you and Wanda in the middle of it, once you were done you stood in front of the older girl again going to grab her hand and you saw the electricity crackle as it danced along your arm and then transferring to her, unfreezing her from time.

“Hold onto my hand, you’ll stop moving if you let go.” You told her holding onto her hand still, you watched her look around at the red and yellow streaks surrounding you both you loved the way her face brightened.

“This is amazing.” She breathed out in satisfaction, “how did you do this?” She asked looking at you now. “Just a little trick i’ve been working on for a while, I haven’t mastered it, but it’s nice isn’t it?” You grinned looking around like she had earlier.

“You have many tricks up your sleeve huh?” She joked, but you still nodded with a stupid smile. “I just thought we could continue the dance, and not get any type of interruptions.” She made an “oh” sound in understanding about what you did.

“Let me add to it.” She said holding up the hand that wasn’t holding yours and waved it around, the red dancing across her fingers and it caused the lightning surrounding the both of you to move, slowly though and carefully.

“That is a very nice addition.” You watched. She brought her hand back down and looked at you. Your hand trailed up from her hand, to her arm, then it wrapped around the back of her neck and so did your other arm, her hands returned to the same place they were in earlier which was to your waist.

“You know what I’m thinking about right now?” She said, “you’re the mind reader here, so not really.” You joked with a smile. “I’m thinking about kissing you.” You felt your breath catch in your throat from the words she spoke, you were expecting that and you weren’t at the same time.

“Then why don’t you.” You encouraged, after those four single words were spoken, Wanda didn’t waste time at all before leaning in and attaching both your lips together, you never felt this way before, nor have you ever kissed anyone before. This was the first time.

Wanda’s lips were hot against your’s, the amount of heat that was traveling inside your body was insane, nobody would be able to believe it. You didn’t realize both your lips were moving in sync to each other, you really didn’t want to pull away, but air wasn’t really an option and more of a forced choice.

A few seconds later you both did pull away from the kiss. When you had opened your eyes there was lightning dancing across them and Wanda’s eyes were a scarlet red before fading away.

“I wasn’t expecting that, but i’ll tell you I really enjoyed that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thank you all for the support it’s really insane, I cant even express my gratitude.
> 
> if you have any questions just comment them down below and i’ll answer when i’m next active! 😛

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos = Happy Writer :3


End file.
